


Mrs Turner's Married Ones

by merelypassingtime



Series: MorMor Ficlets [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack, Ficlet, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 10:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10919703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merelypassingtime/pseuds/merelypassingtime
Summary: In which Mrs Turner's married ones talk a bit about their new neighbours.





	Mrs Turner's Married Ones

“Seb! Someone is finally moving into the upstairs flat next door!”

Sebastian looked over the top of the issue of Solider of Fortune he was reading at the petite brunet who was dancing in through their flats' door. His lips twitched in an automatic smile at the man's obvious delight, but he tucked it away lest Jim think he was laughing at him. He made a show of looking back down at his magazine before asking nonchalantly, “That so? Then I guess you missed all the noise and commotion over there the last couple of nights.”

“What noise?”

“Oh come on now. There were at least a dozen police officers over there while we were watching the movie last night. Are you saying that you didn't notice anything?”

Jim huffed loudly and gave a dramatic roll of his eyes, “Of course not, Jude Law was in that movie! Why would I be paying attention to what was going on anywhere else?”

Again Sebastian repressed his fledgling smile, really it was funny how strong a type Jim had. “Yes, I can see how you would miss half of Scotland Yard tromping around next door since it was something _important_. That is why you are the criminal mastermind after all.”

“Oh, shut up.” Jim replied with another eye roll. “Listen, I just ran into Mrs Turner downstairs and she says that Mrs Hudson says that the new tenants are a detective and a doctor and that they are just the cutest couple.”

“Cuter than us!” Sebastian exclaimed in mock indignation.

“That is exactly what I said, but apparently these 'poor lost lambs' are just adorably in love but they are still in the closet.”

“And being in the closet make them more precious than we are?”

“So it would seem. It is just so unfair!”

“Well, it is a little late for us to start trying to say we aren't gay to win back the cutest couple title, isn't it?” Sebastian asked, letting the magazine fall into his lap so he could wave his left hand, showcasing the thick gold band on his finger to his husband.

“No, I guess not. Unless...”

Sebastian knew that light now burning in Jim's eyes. He groaned, “Oh God, what now.”

“Well, if we get them to come out of the closet then they wouldn't have the advantage anymore, would they?”

“Jim, you can't force people to come out. It isn't right.”

“I can do anything I want and I want to be the cutest couple on Baker Street again.”

“Jim...” Sebastian started, but he knew it was already too late.

“Even if I have to kill hundreds of people and foil the British government I am going to make those two come out and publicly declare their love for each other!”

Sebastian sighed and picked his magazine up once more, “Okay love, but for right now what would you like for dinner?”

“Ooo, can we try that new Chinese place around the corner?”

“Of course.”


End file.
